Tinges of Green
by friendlyneighborhoodcanarystan
Summary: Jealous? Him? Ridiculous!


"Don't think I didn't notice you imagining several ways to kill Daniel tonight while we were dancing."

Killua's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of the man, recalling with a frown how the man had approached him and Canary with the seemingly innocent intention of dancing with the gorgeous woman.

"Would dancing with this beautiful woman be of any trouble to you, sir?" the man had said, his eyes on Canary.

Killua frowned, narrowing his eyes at the brunette, his grip around Canary's waist tightening considerably.

"A dance wouldn't hurt," Canary said, smiling kindly up at the man.

Killua was hesitant on letting Canary go, lips in a thin line as he watched the man walk off with his girlfriend.

"You're awfully quiet. And here I thought you'd at least deny it."

Killua blinked at the sound of Canary's voice, suddenly pulled back to the present. Daniel… Hm, so that was his name. He undid the last button of his dress shirt, his muscular physique now more visible. He smirked at his girlfriend's back, the woman standing in front of a mirror as she removed her earrings. Blue eyes roamed up and down the smooth brown skin of her mostly uncovered back, remembering how he'd seen Daniel's thumb stroking her lower back as they danced. The sight triggered a fantasy of Killua ripping Daniel's hand off, his agonized screams bringing a smile to Killua's face.

"Even if I denied it, you wouldn't believe me."

"You got that right," Canary laughed. "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

He didn't appreciate the amusement in her voice. He smirked, getting up from their shared bed, slowly approaching her from behind. "Jealous? You've got it all wrong."

Killua was directly behind her now, wrapping his hands around her waist before pulling her against him. His lips brushed her ear, a shudder shooting down her spine.

"Why would I be jealous? After all, _Daniel_ will _never_ get the chance to be with you." Killua spun her around, leaning in until their lips were practically brushing, smirk widening at the anticipation in Canary's eyes. "He'll _never_ get the chance to kiss you." He roughly claimed her lips, grabbing on to her thighs before hoisting her up on to the dresser. Their tongues were locked in a dance as their lips moved heatedly against the other. He ended the kiss, lighting up with satisfaction at Canary's shallow breathing. "And touching you? Not on his life."

Canary gasped when Killua suddenly yanked her off the dresser, biting her lip at the feeling of one of his hands travelling up her dress before promptly entering her panties and the other going past the fabric of her dress and straight for her lace covered breasts. She moaned into his shoulder, toes curling, already feeling herself getting wet.

Killua planted kisses all over her neck while simultaneously groping her breast and swirling his fingers around her insides. He needed that dress of hers gone so he could see her in her nude glory. He had no trouble at all slipping the dress off her, removing her undergarments next before carrying her over to their bed to pick up where they left off. Killua tossed his long sleeved dress shirt off to the side before burrowing his head between Canary's wonderful thighs.

Canary eyes slid shut, back making an arch and lips parting as her body heated over with pleasure. She could hear every suck he took, hoping his skilled mouth would never live the area between her legs.

She was so wonderfully wet, Killua delighting in drinking up her self-made excretions. She tasted so damn good. Her moans and soft calling of his name made him all the more eager to undo his belt, his steadily hardening dick aching for release. Killua came back up for air, undoing his belt before unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

Canary stared at his erection, ready for it to be inside of her. She rose up before pushing Killua down on to his back and dipping her head down, bringing her mouth around his swelled penis. She sucked dutifully on the head, face a mask of concentration.

A moan came from the back of Killua's throat, eyes narrowing in pleasure. He watched her swallow a couple of more inches before continuing to suck again. "Fuck!" Killua moaned, closing his eyes, head lulling backwards slightly. Canary didn't stop there, her moist mouth going further down his pulsing erection, suckling on it. "Mmmm, damn!"

She took her mouth back from around his cock, licking her lips before going for her next target: his balls. Canary sucked on the sacs while moving her hand up and down the shaft of his dick. Killua's moans were significantly louder, the throb in his penis growing stronger by the second.

He watched Canary raise her head up through narrowed, pleasure filled eyes, grabbing her by the waist before and lifting her up, setting her down on his face.

Pleasure seized her again as Killua sucked on her clit. God, she was throbbing so hard. Moaning, Canary exclaimed, "I'm gonna come!" Canary took sharp breaths, trying to keep from squirming as she felt herself begin to overflow.

Something warm flowed into his mouth, Killua swallowing it.

Canary felt a little lightheaded from her orgasm, staring dazedly into space as Killua continued lapping at her pussy. The woman removed herself from Killua's face, letting out a shuddery breath as she set herself down on his dick. Her pussy was still feeling sensitive, ecstasy rushing through her veins as she rode Killua. Their hips were in sync, bucking rhythmically against each other.

"Shit," Killua winced. "I'm close."

Canary lifted herself up, bringing her head back down to his dick to begin sucking on it again.

"Fuck," Killua breathed, moaning.

Canary licked up his shaft before licking right back down it, giving his balls a few licks.

"Canary!" Killua said warningly.

Canary secured her mouth around the head, mouth suddenly filling up with Killua's cum. She swallowed it before allowing her mouth to release the head. Killua lifted her chin, pulling her on to his lap. Seizing her by her waist, Killua held her in place before thrusting repeatedly into her, feeling her breasts press against his chest as her back arched. She moaned in his ear, nails digging into his back.

"I love you," he heard her whisper.

He smirked. That was another thing Daniel would never have: Canary's love. She had just came and already she was so moist on the inside. He didn't mind getting her to orgasm again, though. He pulled out, gently lowering Canary down on to the sheets before turning her over and ramming into her. Her screams bounced off the walls of their hotel room, Killua feeling thoroughly pleased with himself. He was more than able at multitasking, easily focusing on thrusting into Canary while sending two fingers up her clit before quickly removing them, repeating the process.

God, it all felt so good! She was so wet! Her chest heaved with exertion, pants and moans escaping her open mouth. She couldn't hold it in anymore! "Killua, I-I—"

Canary went still, orgasming for the second time that night. She sighed, feeling her liquids drip down her thighs. Killua pulled out of her, Canary stiffening at the wonderful feeling of his tongue on her thighs.

So much of her cum was all over her thighs, some having even gotten on the sheets, not that Killua minded, gleefully licking up the white moisture.

Canary was sound asleep in his arms. Killua smiled, cupping her warm cheek. He didn't blame her for giving in to sleep as soon as they'd lain down together. He brought his arm around, resting his hand on her upper back. He pursed his lips as he stared at her peaceful face. Okay, so _maybe_ he'd been a little jealous. He'd never admit it to her face, though.


End file.
